Ligero Malentedido
by GriisleChan
Summary: Las cosas no simplemente salían a como uno se las esperaba y mas aun si todo el esfuerzo fue en vano. Pero Suecia estaba dispuesto a hacer su mayor esfuerzo para la próxima vez, esta vez estando seguro de que no se trate de algún otro malentendido. SuFin ¡Regalo de cumple para Anddy-Chan!


Hola! aqui traigo un pequeño one-shot SuFin :) ya es el 2do que escribo sobre ellos X'D y he de admitir que amo escribir con los nordicos *-* XD

Buee lo escribi simplemente como regalo de cumple para mi sorella Anddy que cumplio año ayer n_n (no lo pude subir ayer gomen x.x) pero aqui esta :D

Es algo sencillo, de romance no tiene casi que nada X'D pero se que por lo menos esta entretenido jajaja

En fin! espero te guste comadrita! w es lo unico que me interesa :3

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mio, que no, solo utilizo lo personas para escribir ideas random.

**.**

**.**

**Ligero Malentendido**

**.**

Era un día normal, pero aquel término de "normalidad" no era aplicable a la casa que compartían los cinco nórdicos ¿La razón?

-No… un poco más arriba…-

-Hace unos momentos me dijiste que lo quitara de ahí porque no te gustaba-

-¿Si? No me acuerdo ¡Así que colócalo!-

Y aquello termino impactando sobre la cara del danés logrando que los cuatro globos que conformaban uno se explotasen en el acto, algo bastante curioso a decir verdad. Pero no hay que subestimar a un noruego molesto, ni mucho menos si ese noruego se tratase del mismísimo Lukas.

-¡Noru!- chillo una vez que no hubo rastro de algún globo en su rostro, el susodicho rodo los ojos y salió de aquella sala colorida en donde ambos estaban- ¡Oye! No puedes irte ¿Quién colocara los demás globos?- grito, bastante tarde ya que no había ningún rastro del otro chico.

Una vez solo, se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero ¿Quién iba a ayudarlo a terminar de decorar? todo tenía que estar listo para cuando Tino llegase y así poder darle aquella sorpresa por su cumpleaños, que claramente fue su genial idea. Era obvio que no podía terminar eso solo, claro, él era el rey y estaba de más que trabajase ¿no? Además, el era el indicado para supervisar que todo estuviese en orden. Lástima que sus ayudantes, Lukas y Emil, no se molestaban en trabajar.

-Noru- chillo de nuevo y fue en su búsqueda. Las cosas no estaban saliendo muy bien, solo esperaba que al Sueco le estuviese yendo peor… si… de solo pensarlo era un buen consuelo.

Mientras, Emil buscaba la mejor forma para ausentarse de tal situación. El llamarlo huir seria exagerar, aunque era lo que estaba haciendo, o mejor dicho, hasta que intento salirse por una de las ventanas y se lastimo el tobillo por accidente…

**.**

Caminaba por aquellas calles un tanto frías dando pasos suaves y con la respiración tranquila, sus manos descansaban en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y por su mente solo pasaban las palabras de Soren una y otra vez tal cual disco rayado.

-Un pastel…- se dijo así mismo y en voz baja sin cambiar su usual semblante. El rubio aquel le había encargado el ir por uno una vez que se repartieron las tareas para completar la pequeña fiesta sorpresa que querían preparar para el finlandés. Aunque había algo que no le cuadraba, algo importante que estaba olvidando…

La cosa era ¿Por qué él? El no era un experto ni nada por el estilo en esa clase de cosas. En cualquier caso, hubiera ido hasta la pastelería y escogería cualquier pastel sin dar muchos rodeos… pero la cosa estaba en que ese no era cualquier caso, si no el cumpleaños de Tino, al que prácticamente autoproclamo como su esposa. El punto era, que quería conseguir el mejor pastel para él, quería que fuese un buen cumpleaños y que la pasara bien.

Suspiro una vez que se encontró frente a aquella puerta de vidrio que daba paso hacia la pastelería. No espero más y entro encontrándose con la gran variedad de pasteles que el lugar ofrecía. Se acerco hasta el mostrador y comenzó a detallarlos a cada uno con sumo cuidado y precisión.

Una de las vendedoras noto él como aquel alto rubio veía y veía a los pasteles sin saber por cual decidirse. Sonrió con amabilidad y fue hasta él para brindarle alguna orientación.

-Dígame ¿Qué clase de pastel busca?- le pregunto. El sueco, al no darse cuenta de su presencia la miro extrañado, fue cuestión de unos segundos para que cayera en cuenta de que aquella chica trabajaba ahí.

-De cumpleaños- respondió con voz simple y algo gruesa.

-Ya veo…- puso pose pensativa y miro algunos pasteles- ¿Qué me dice de este?- señalo uno de ellos, bastante colorido y con diversos globos decorándolo. El oji azul lo miro y negó levemente, Tino era una persona alegre pero ese era claramente un pastel para niños- Ya veo… ¿Y qué tal este?- señalo otro con detalles en color negro y blanco, negó de nuevo, aquel era muy simple para él.

Y así pasó casi toda la tarde, la chica le mostraba y mostraba y este no se decidía por alguno ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil elegir un simple pastel que al final se iban a comer? No lo entendía y ni lo entenderá, solo hacia todo eso única y exclusivamente para su finlandés.

-Muchas gracias por su compra, disfrútelo- le dijo en modo de despedida una vez que el rubio obtuvo en sus manos una caja la cual cubría el pastel que había elegido. Solo asintió y salió de la tienda, no estando consciente que esa era apenas el comienzo de sus problemas.

**.**

El sonido de algo, y diversas cosas, impactar contra el suelo capto su atención. Dejo a un lado aquel libro que leía y salió de su habitación hacia el lugar en donde había ocurrido el accidente.

Si no fuera porque no solía reír ya estuviera en el suelo rodando de la risa.

-¿Qué te paso?- y solo aquella pregunta salió de sus labios, aunque en realidad ni le importaba saberlo.

El danés, que estaba de cabeza en el suelo cubierto de diversas cintas de colores, globos y algo que no lograba identificar solo soltó un quejido. No hizo más que dar media vuelta sobre sus talones y regresar a su habitación, se había quedado en la mejor parte en la historia que leía.

-¡Noru! ¡Se supone que tienes que ayudarme!- grito, o eso intento, la posición en la que estaba no le ayudaba mucho- ¡No te vayas!- chillo, obviamente en vano.

-Qué vergüenza…- Emil, que justo caminaba de forma extraña, se paseo por ahí por mera curiosidad encontrándose tal peculiar escena- Si yo fuera Finlandia me sentiría avergonzando en vez de halagado por este desastre- le dijo con su voz monótona y se retiro, le urgía algo para curar su tobillo.

Por los ojos azules de aquel rubio revoltoso corrían lagrimitas graciosa ¿Por qué tenían que dejarlo así? ¡El rey se merecía que lo ayudaran! Bueno, llamarlo ayuda era un tanto vergonzoso, sería más bien un empujoncito.

**.**

Acerco la caja un poco más a su pecho. Respiraba con rapidez y sus piernas le dolían ¿Qué había pasado? Simple, desde que coloco un pie fuera de aquella pastelería que visito no había tenido más que problemas y si no fuera porque tenía buenos reflejos y habilidad el pastel ya hubiera impactado en el suelo, o sobre alguien, hace ya mucho tiempo.

Salió del callejón en donde se había adentrado dispuesto a seguir con su camino, ya le faltaba muy poco para llegar a su destino. Solo un poco más… tenía que resistir un poco más y llegar hasta la casa con el pastel sano y salvo, todo por Tino…

**.**

Al fin… estaba en casa… sintió un gran alivio y verifico que el pastel estuviese bien.

-Qué alivio- miro que así era, y obviando todo lo que le paso después de salir del callejón, pensó que no todo fue tan malo. Era demasiado positivo por esa parte.

Llamo al timbre al no poder abrir ya que tenía ambas manos ocupadas. Le toco hacerlo un par de veces más debido a que nadie se llego hasta la puerta.

-Eres tú- dijo con simpleza el noruego ignorando el estado en el que se encontraba, las ropas un poco sucias y con la mirada algo cansada. Se hizo un lado para que entrase y se dirigiera a la sala. El más bajo regreso a su fiel habitación.

-… ¿Qué paso aquí?- se pregunto una vez que llego hasta el lugar. Todo estaba hecho un desastre. El danés estaba por quedarse dormido, así es, aun en la misma posición de antes, pero al escuchar la voz del sueco abrió los ojos por completo.

-¡Oh! ¿Podrías darme una mano?- pregunto con naturalidad ignorando la mirada asesina que estaba marcada en el rostro del otro.

Emil tomo el control remoto y subió el volumen a aquel programa sin sentido que miraba desde el sillón, pero eso era mucho mejor que observar la pelea que tenían Soren y Berwald atrás suyo.

-A Fin no le gustara esto- bostezo. Por lo menos su tobillo dolía menos y era por eso que se encontraba recostado en el sillón, para que nadie notara su problema

**.**

Las cosas no estaban saliendo para nada a como lo esperaba… la casa estaba hecha un desastre y era cuestión de tiempo a que Tino llegase ¿Qué clase de sorpresa iba a hacer esa? Lo que menos quería era que este se desilusionase. Pero no todo era tan malo, por lo menos el pastel estaba bien… el pastel…

-¿Dónde está?- se pregunto a sí mismo un tanto nervioso, aunque no lo demostrase por fuera. Recordó que había entrado con él a la casa y al ver al danés en aquel estado deprimente… ¡La cocina! Y sin más se dirigió hasta allá.

Y Para su mala suerte, ahí estaba Puffin disfrutándolo y con el pico lleno de crema. Genial… menudo problema.

**.**

-¡Estoy en casa!- anuncio cerrando la puerta tras de sí y con hanatamago a su lado, había salido a dar un paseo con ella. Si, un paseo bastante largo que fue suficiente para que sus amigos lograsen tal desastre que tenían armado. Se encamino a la sala y se encontró con una escena algo inusual…

-Bienvenido- le dijo Emil aun mirando aquel programa bizarro de hace unos momentos atrás y en la misma posición.

-¿Q-que paso…?- pregunto un tanto atónico al mirar a Soren en el suelo, si aun, y con una clase de cosas a su alrededor que estaba incluso disperso por toda la habitación. Y por si fuera poco, a Suecia sentado en las escaleras ¿deprimido? No lo capto en el momento, pero estaba raro.

Lukas apareció de repente y explico al chockeado finlandés la situación con todos los detalles. Desde el plan del danés por hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, hasta la pelea que tuvo este con el sueco y el accidente del pastel, que curiosamente le causo dolor de estomago el pobre Puffin.

-Entonces… - ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado algo confundido luego de la explicación del noruego- ¿Una fiesta sorpresa para mí?- el chico frente a él asintió y el rio levemente captando la atención del sueco- Es un lindo detalle de su parte… pero hoy no es mi cumpleaños…- sonrió con algo de pena, hanatamago soltó un ladrido dándole la razón.

Y lo que vino después… bueno, esa es otra historia…

**.**

-Es la última, gracias al cielo- exclamo cerrando la ultima bolsa en donde estaba todo lo que había recogido de la sala.

-Si- dijo secamente dejando la escoba que había utilizado recientemente para limpiar.

Un nuevo día llego, y gracias a que a Soren le dolía todo el cuerpo y que el tobillo de Emil empeoro, les toco a Tino y Berwald limpiar. Durante la limpieza, este último se mostro muy silencioso, más de lo normal, y fue algo que no paso desapercibido por el más bajo.

-Su-san ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto terminando con su parte de la limpieza.

-…- se quedo en silencio evitando la mirada preocupada del otro chico.

-¿Paso algo? ¿Hice algo que te molesto?- insistió encarando sus ojos azules y profundos.

-No hiciste nada- aun estaba molesto por el malentendido del día anterior ¿Es que el danés no podía ser más estúpido? No, ya superaba los límites. Y lo peor ¿Cómo no pudo fijarse de que en realidad no era el día de su cumpleaños? Eso era lo que más le molestaba, estaba molesto consigo mismo ¿Olvidar el cumpleaños de su esposa? Era algo así como olvidar el cumpleaños de tu propio hijo, era algo realmente cruel.

Tino duro unos pocos segundos observándolo y así suavizo su rostro dando una leve sonrisa, ya comprendía todo. En sí, no había nadie que conociese tan bien al alto sueco que el mismo, y así le gustaba que fuera.

-Gracias…- susurro, sorprendiendo al oji azul.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Se que todo termino siendo un malentendido, pero agradezco la intensión- desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-El pastel era de navidad, tal como te gusta- agrego unos momentos después de haber asimilado sus palabras no sabiendo que decir, aunque en si estaba algo atontando por la expresión del otro.

-¿En serio?- exclamo un tanto emocionado, como le hubiese encantado verlo. Noto como el otro asentía.

-Podría conseguirte otro igual para cuando realmente sea tu cumpleaños- propuso, y fue ahí que las imágenes de él buscando proteger el anterior pastel se cruzaron por su mente, algo le decía que iba a pasar lo mismo. Pero no importaba, el era capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por la felicidad del finlandés. Además de que así se mostraba más abierto y cariñoso con él, y era algo que realmente no le desagradaba. Al fin y al cabo amaba a su esposa más que nada en el mundo.

**.**

**.**

****Y eso fue todo X'D

Espero te haya gustado querida! un apapacho para ti w

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
